Counting Star
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Seorang Pemuda yang bernama Bumblebee Newt berusaha untuk menjadi pemuda biasa seperti kebanyakan orang . summary tidak nyambung


Transformer fanfiction

"Counting Star"

Bl : Barricade x Bumblebee

Dino/Mirage x Bumblebee

Disclaimer : Transformers owned by Paramount pictures

warning: Boys love, TYPO,HUMAN VERSION.

NO FLAME! kritik di perbolehkan

Sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimana seorang pemuda imut nan moe berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap mencoba menggeliat bangun saat mendengar suara orang meneriaki namanya "oh god Bumblebee, bangunlah cepat..kau akan ini akan ada wawancara kerja..!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam "Nggh..hoahm..yaya Iron hide aku akan segera bangun " ucap malas pemuda manis berambut pirang yang mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya dan turun dari mandi dan menggunakan pakaian untuk wawancara kerja, pemuda yang bernama Bumblebee Newt langsung melesat ke ruang makan untuk sarapan .

"hei..bee"sapa Ratchat. Bumblebee tersenyum dan langsung duduk manis di kursi meja makan sambil mengambil potongan sandwich & segelas susu coklat "hei bee, bagaimana persiapan wawancara kerjamu " ucap Ratchat sambil memotong sandwich "ahh..entahlah aku tak tahu, siap atau tidak " kata bumblebee, mata biru nya menulusuri jam yang terletak dipergelangan tangan telah menunjukan jam 08.30 am "shit..aku akan telat, baiklah aku berangkat..bye" pemuda imut nan moe itu langsung melesat pergi sambil mengambil kunci mobil .

Autobots corp, sebuah perusahaan mobil dan Teknologi yang dikelola oleh keluarga Mirage, terkenal sebagai salah satu dari 10 perusahaan besar di benua eropa yang mampu bersaing dengan Cyberton seperti itu lah yang ia tahu tentang perusahaan yang akan mewawancarai nya.

"permisi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Customer service saat di loby."ah..iya maaf dimana ruangan untuk wawancara kerja ?" ucap pemuda moe tercinta kita bee."oh, baiklah kau bisa langsung ke lantai 19"jawab customer service tersebut sambil tersenyum "baiklah terima kasih "

**Bumblebee pov**

"Oh shit, lama sekali lift ini terbuka" mataku mulai menjelajahi isi gedung ini . Yeah, menurutku isi gedung ini terlalu modern, ukuran yang pantas mengingat perusahaan ini adalah sebuah perusahaan automotif dan teknologi yang besar jadi pantaslah terlalu modern. Saat terlalu sibuk memperhatikan isi gedung aku melihat seorang pria masuk ke dalam gedung ini, jika ku perhatikan perawakan pria ini tidak terlalu jelas tapi sekilas aku bisa melihat warna rambut rambutnya yang begitu mencolok, yeah warna rambutnya merah darah dan pria itu memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 6'2 kurang lebih pria itu cukup sempurna dan uh,oh tidak ia berjalan kesini oh shit dan "SHIT" /_tign_/ aku baru sadar aku berteriak saat pintu lift terbuka dan orang-orang melihatku dengan pandangan WTF?! dan sekali lagi, kuulangi SEKALI LAGI COWOK ITU DI SEBELAH KU,oke oke tenangkan dirimu bee langkahkan kakimu ke dalam lift setelah itu tarik nafas dalam-dalam keluarkan perlahan tapi pasti. Setelah ku masuk aku baru sadar aku jauh lebih pendek dari pria itu kukira hanya seberapa maklumlah tinggi 1.69 m itu rasanya sampai lantai 19 aku langsung keluar dari lift dan melihat denah dimana ruang interview nya, sesampainya ruang tersebut aku menunggu untuk yah sekitar 5 menit kemudian aku tertidur "bumblebee Newt silahkan masuk, bumblebee newt,BUMBLEBEE NEWT SILAHKAN MASUK" "oh shit, telinga ku " aku terbangun setelah itu aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang memegang ,entahlah aku tak peduli " anda boleh masuk ke ruangan untuk interview nya " mataku masih memgerjap menunggu otakku berjalan karena selama 1 jam aku tertidur " , anda tak apa ? "oh,tak apa,aku akan masuk" setelah aku masuk aku bertemu dengan pria yang berada di lift muka langsung memerah saat aku melihat wajahnya , kuakui wajah nya lumayan yaitu, setengah ganteng dan setengah jelek (oke sekarang kau tsundere nak) dan setelah kupikir-pikir aku mengakui dia ehmTAMVHANehm maksudku tampan secara keseluruhan

Pria tampan tersebut memiliki berambut merah dengan mata biru sempurna yang ditambah lagi dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah tampannya "perkenalkan nama saya Alfredo Dino Ferrari Mirage, saya sebagai CEO disini " ucapnya masih dengan senyum manis yang dapat setiap kaum hawa maupun adam(?) nosebleed seketika "dan baiklah mari kita lakukan interview nya "ucapnya sambil tersenyum "uhh...baiklah" ucap ku kaku .dan pria itu mengecek ijazah - ijazah yang kuberikan "apa kau lulusan Japanese International Public University ?" "uhh..iya " "aku tak menyangka kau lulusan sana " ucap pria itu "yeah..baiklah pengumuman penerimaan nya besok. Akan dikirim melalui email " sambil tersenyum pria itu memberikan map yang berisi ijazah & surat "baiklah terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu anda untuk mewawancarai saya " ucapku sambil berjabat tangan dengan memasang senyum semanis-manisnya "hmm" guman pria itu, setelah itu aku langsung melesat keluar ruangan itu.

**Bumblebee pov end**

Pemuda manis itu keluar dari ruangan interview itu, ia berjalan keluar tanpa menyadari ada yang mengawasi pemuda mais tersebut dengan seringaian yang terpampang di wajahnya.

_To Be Continued_

**A/N: Mohon di review yah, kalo ada kesalahan saya sangat meminta maaf karena saya author baru jadi saya juga minta kritikan dan saran. Terima kasih**


End file.
